Dedos Cruzados
by Luciel-San
Summary: Lo único que Sting no sabe y nunca sabrá, es que había cruzado los dedos. [One-Shot Sabertooth!]


**Disclaimer** : _Fairy Tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, la historia es mía._

 **N/A:** _¡Feliz Super atrasado cumpleaños a LonelyDragon883! Espero que la hayas paso súper bien Ama :D y déjame decirte que tienes un nombre muy peculiar, eso me agrada xD Me tarde mucho, pero he aquí tu regalo ^^ Y a mi querida Bunny-San, si lees esto, tuve varios problemas y no me deja publicar_ _ **esa**_ _historia por algún error, pero ya lo reporte, solo faltan que lo resuelvan c:_

* * *

 _ **Dedos Cruzados**_

Rogue atravesó el poco iluminado -muy oscuro para su gusto- almacén del gremio mientras parecía buscar algo. Había una fiesta en el gremio, y Yukino le había mandado a buscar varias bebidas muy específicas.

—¿Donde está?—Murmuraba para si mismo haciéndose paso por la oscuridad, porque, enserio, ¡¿Quién demonios escondió el interruptor?!

Camino por el lugar, tropezándose en el camino hasta que por fin vio varias botellas gracias a la luz de la ventana que daba vista hacia el pasillo.

—Bingo—Dijo mientras iba a por las botellas.

O por lo menos trató de ir hacia ellas hasta que accidentalmente pisó algo y un grito no muy masculino salió de entre unos barriles en la esquina.

—¿Sting?—preguntó Rogue reconociendo el grito.—¿Que haces a- ¡Hmph!

Una mano cubrió su boca rápidamente mientras la figura lo tiraba y halaba hacia la oscuridad entre los barriles, donde no llegaba la luz de la ventana.

—Shhh—dijo, tratando de calmar a Rogue—Ahí viene.

Y entonces, ambos pudieron ver como Minerva pasaba por el pasillo, la furia prácticamente saliendo como humo por sus oídos.

—¡Sting!—gritó siguiendo por su camino, y una vez que el rubio ya no escuchaba sus paso, dejó salir un suspiro y soltó a Rogue.

—¿Qué hiciste esta vez?—preguntó el pelinegro mientras se tapaba la cara con una mano para escuchar que estupidez hizo su amigo... Otra vez.

—Ummm—Sting comenzó a reir nerviosamente, mientras Rogue sentía como temblaba.—E-Es una _larga_ historia.

— _Sting_.

—¡Está bien!—gritó derrotado—Digamos que... Cuando comenzó la fiesta, estaba intentando hacer una broma a alguien en el gremio y... Las cosas no salieron muy bien.

—¿Como... ?—inquirió Rogue para que el rubio siguiera.

—Bueno—El chico miró nervioso hacia otro lado—Puede que sin querer haya insultado la comida Minerva.

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!—Chilló Rogue ante su confesión. Nadie tenía permitido tocar la comida que hacia Minerva hasta que ella lo dijera. _Nadie_.

—En mi defensa—dijo Sting—Pensaba que era la de Orga, ya sabes como cocina—agregó haciendo cara de asco.—Lo que no sabia era que él se encargaría de comprar las especias y que Minerva cocinaría.

—¡Eres un- —Rogue se detuvo a sí mismo en media oración.

 _'Tranquilo Rogue, no te dejes vencer por su idiotez. Vales más que eso.'_ Pensó mientras respiraba profundo y le indicaba a Sting que siguiera.

—Entonces me senté en la barra, hablando con Yukino y con Rufus sobre algunas cosas que pasaban en la capital—Continuó el rubio—Hasta que Orga se sentó a mi lado. Fue entonces cuando Minerva salió de la cocina y dejó varios platos de comida para que se calentaran.

Rogue aun intentaba no golpearlo.

—Cogí un poco y comencé a decir cosas como 'Oh, que asco.', 'Huele horrendo.', 'Seguramente sabe asqueroso.' Hasta que lo probé y me di cuenta de que estaba exquisito.—Narró Sting recordando el sabor de la comida, sus buenos recuerdos siendo remplazados instantáneamente por malos.—Pero ya era tarde, no había tiempo de explicar. Así que corrí mientras Minerva me gritaba que—Trago seco—M-Me dejaría sin hijos.

—Así que escapaste y ahora te escondes aquí.—Dijo Rogue, a lo que Sting asintió.

—Así que Rogue, por favor, por favor, _te lo ruego_ —Decía el rubio—Prométeme que no le dirás a Minerva que estoy aquí.

Rogue suspiró y miró a su mejor amigo.

¿Ayudar o no ayudar?

Esa es la cuestión

... O tal vez no.

—Esta bien—suspiró con cansancio—Lo prometo.

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!—Sting casi lloraba de alegría, casí—¡Te amo Rogue!

—Aja, aja.—respondió con sarcasmo mientras se levantaba de su lugar en el suelo.—Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que llevarle estas a Yukino—dijo, cogiendo varias botellas del estante arriba de Sting y saliendo del lugar.

En ese momento, Minerva decidió hacer su aparición.

—Oye, Rogue. ¿De casualidad no habrás visto a Sting?—preguntó, intentando disimular su furia.

Entonces el pelinegro recordó lo que Sting y él se habían dicho antes de que él saliera.

 _"—Así que Rogue, por favor, por favor, te lo ruego, Prométeme que no le dirás a Minerva que estoy aquí._

 _—_ _Está bien, lo prometo."_

—Está en la despensa—Dijo señalando a la puerta detrás de él—Entre unos barriles en la esquina a la izquierda.

—Gracias—Respondió, solo para entrar silenciosamente por la puerta detrás de él.

Rogue siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta la barra, silbando un poco para sí mismo. Cuando llegó, pudo ver a Yukino, quien enseguida cogió las botellas de sus manos.

—¡Gracias Rogue!—Exclamó Yukino, poniendo las botellas en su lugar—Aunque tardaste mucho ¿Sucedió algo?—Preguntó mientras le servía su bebida habitual.

—No, para nada—Respondió, sonriendo brevemente hasta tomar un trago de la bebida.

Todo en la fiesta dentro del gremio parecía estar bien.

O por lo menos lo estaba hasta que un grito que asustó a Yukino y a Rufus, agitando a los demás.

De la nada, Sting salió del pasillo por donde había salido Rogue sudando frío y con arañazos y moretones por el cuerpo.

—¡Rogue!—gritó hasta ver al pelinegro—¡Me has traicionado! ¡Me lo habías prometido! ¡¿Qué clase de amigo-

— _Oh, Sting._ —Una voz femenina lo canturreó detrás de él— _Aun no he terminado contigo._

Entonces, una mano tiró del pies de Sting, tirándolo al suelo y haciendo que se agarrara de algunas maderas en el suelo.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame!—Lloriqueó—¡Rogue! ¡Ayúdame!—gritó mientras era arrastrado de vuelta al pasillo, donde Rogue pudo oír el sonido de alguien estrellado contra la pared.

—H-Haré como si no hubiera visto nada—Pudo oír murmurar a Yukino, quien volvía a trabajar mientras que todos seguían volvían a lo que estaban haciendo.

Rogue solo siguió tomando normalmente sin importarle las extrañas miradas que le daban algunos del gremio.

Si, es verdad que le había prometido no decirle a Minerva.

—¡Rogue!

Pero lo único que Sting no sabe y nunca sabrá, es que había cruzado los dedos.

* * *

 _¡Y eso es todo! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡En especial a ti, Ama :D!_

 _¡Estoy viva! (?) Acabo de salir del colegio señores, ahora tendré más tiempo para pensar y escribir C: aunque me tomare un descanso por un tiempo con algunas historia, hasta el NaLu Week, ¡Que es en Julio :D! ¡Así que no se sorprendan si ven muchos one-shots por aquí!_

 _ **¡Nos leemos pronto! Luciel-San~**_


End file.
